Drabbles of An Italian and a Redhead
by XxUrBadLuckCharmxX
Summary: Blaise-Ginny, my all-time favorite shipping, now in 50 drabbles, written in 50 minutes. Their love may not be perfect, but it was their kind of love. Rated M for safety!


1. Fire

He always thought her hair was like fire, as was her temper, when she'd march in to the apartment and huff "Did you eat my yogurt AGAIN?" She was the hottest thing around, he thought to himself as he watched her stomp her foot and huff.

1. Water

His silky voice could always soothe her fire though - like the way water doused fire. Usually it resulted in steam. That happened often in the apartment, when anger, instead of cooling, burned hotter into lust.

1. Needles

He hated needles. Hated them with a passion. When she got a yin-yang tattoo in 7th year, he passed dead out before they even started. They had to sedate her - only because she couldn't stop laughing. When he woke up, he had a tramp-stamp, completely irreversible and totally humiliating. A purple butterfly hovered over his crack. He was mortified someone might find out.

1. Fangs

Halloween arrived, and he decided to surprise her by jumping out from behind the door with fangs. In the end, he wasn't sure what whether to be proud she had reacted so quickly with a curse, or overjoyed she had missed.

1. Moon

He was her moon. He lit up her life with a different kind of light, a darker light that was sweet and soft. After all, she had her own fire - she didn't need someone else's. He wasn't a perfect match, he wasn't a fairytale prince, but it was love, real love. Their kind of love.

1. Sun

She sparkled and burned like the sun, and he loved the way she was so brilliant and lit up everyone around her. She burned fiercely, just for him. He often thought that there was something else to this "Sun" thing (she was burning full of hot air too)

1. Adventure

She loved adventure and to be daring. He much preferred the sidelines. She was evermore dragging him into things, and he was always getting into trouble. Draco was always teasing him about his untamable spitfire. He didn't mind, as long as she was his, and only his. Draco teased him about that too.

1. Angel

She was his pure angel, his beautiful bright angel who illuminated everything around her. He was her dark angel, saving her everyday, showing her what love truly meant. He knew he couldn't go without her, he was addicted, and she was more than happy to fill his supply.

1. Monster

He often thought he was a monster. He had done some not nice things, and he was no goody-goody Gryff, that was sure. But she always knew different. He, of course, didn't believe her. But when she looked over at him, often passed out in a comfy chair in front of the fire, she knew he couldn't possibly be a monster. No matter what he had done.

1. Heaven

They often had debates on Heaven and Hell. Surprisingly, it was Blaise who believed, and often had debates over whether he was going to hell. He was convinced he had damned his soul from the start.

1. Hell

She told him flat out if he was going to Hell she was following. He only loved her even more for that statement.

1. Music

She loved music. Fast pounding beats she could dance and scream too. He much disagreed. Having been raised a pure-blood aristocrat, he loved music you dip and twirl with, not noise you could "Hump and jump with". When she showed him metal, though, muggle-wizard mix metal, he found his new obsession.

1. Thunder

They loved to sit and listen to the thunder under the big oak tree in the park. He'd lean up against the trunk, she'd be wrapped in his arms as they watched the rain pour down. It brought back memories of their first date and their first kiss (Thunderstorms are much more fun when shared)

1. Lightning

Sometimes he thought the way she struck him was like lightning. She had stunned him from the moment he laid eyes on her, and sometimes he thought she must have frazzled his brain with her voltage. (He said she was lighting-hot enough to do so, she only blushed.)

1. Mazes

"Hey Gin, What do you want to do?"

"Lets go to a maze."

"A maze? It's pouring out!"

"Yes. A maze."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I liked to run around in them when I was younger."

"What about a muggle maze?"

"I swear you read my mind."

"I swear you're crazy."

1. Sex

He thought about the first time they had gotten together - over the summer holidays, they had met up a concert by accident. Draco had been shocked to wake up to the Weaselette draped over his bestfriends bare chest when he got up to cook an omelet. He had been even more shocked to wake up with her on his chest, and feel completely content.

1. Blood

He could be a violent animal when he was horny, she thought. Her neck was covered in hickeys so often everyone had begun asking why she wouldn't stop wearing scarves. Blaise would always grin ferally when he heard this.

1. Drowning

She had saved him, as surely as she had pulled him out of the water. She was his life preserver when he was drowning in despair and depression. And he was her safe haven, her bestfriend, her lover.

1. Money

She had been working 2 jobs, living on her feet and relishing the challenge of providing for herself. He had been smothered in excess, having the best of the best, relishing in posh comforts. They were an unusual match, but nobody could object when they could see the way the couple looked at each other.

1. Pain

The first time he had said, "I love you." she had frozen. She couldn't believe he had uttered those words. It took so much for him to pour his heart out with those 3 words, and as he watched her expression freeze, he felt his heart crack, and he truly had a taste of something he knew he could never live without. The world suddenly seemed to spin upside down. Then when she threw her arms around his neck, everything righted itself, and Blaise promised himself no matter what, he would never feel that pain again.

1. Pleasure

She never did anything half-heartedly, that was for sure. He grinned lazily as he thought of their honeymoon... They hadn't come out of the bedroom for 2 weeks straight. Not that he had minded, of course. But all the same...

1. Snowflakes

Both of them loved the snow. It was cold and comforting, and yet they both seemed to morph into little kids again whenever they played in it, laughing and throwing snowballs, yelling childish insults and building forts. "Pathetic." Draco had mumbled, walking back up to the castle hand-in-hand with Parvati, but even he had a tiny grin on his face.

1. Conversation

They had never been at a loss for words. They could talk for hours about everything under the sun, and everything above it too. And yet sometimes, when they were cuddled up together, they could sit in absolute silence. And be perfectly content. But they were usually happier talking. Or arguing, as was usually the case; but no, she insisted they were debating. (Harry asked what kind of debating ended in sex. He received a nasty Bat-Bogey Hex to the face)

1. White

He loved her creamy white skin; loved to feel its smooth softness, loved to touch it, to rub it, to hold it, to cover it in love bites as she writhed deliciously beneath him. He loved marking her, declaring her his property. Making her his territory and stating it was his only. She always rolled her eyes at this predatory impulse, but secretly she loved it.

1. Black

The way his eyes were such a dark blue, almost black, entranced her. She had never seen anyone with that colour eyes. They were delicious, really. Sometimes roiling with anger, heated with passion and lust, shining with love or adoration, or narrowed in frustration. They were his most expressive feature.

1. Nightmares

She had always been closest to the twins, and sometimes he woke up to her crying out and thrashing in her sleep, screaming for them to run. He cradled her to his chest as she sobbed, and he knew it wasn't just the twins she was crying for, but Dean Thomas, her first real love, who'd died fighting beside her. He didn't like that he still showed up in her dreams, petty jealously that was beyond disgusting, but he comforted her anyway. He hated how Dean still had that power over her.

1. Bruises

Sometimes he held her so tight to him she got bruises when they got crazy - not that she minded, only urging him to hold her tighter. She was such a masochist. Not that he ever said that to her face, of course. That would only earn him a smack.

1. Soft

She loved his black hair, contrasting with his deep brown skin. His delicious, soft, ebony hair, like a liquid void that hung shaggy from his head that she loved to run her hands through. He didn't mind one bit when she twined her hands in it. He secretly adored it.

1. Necklace

They had never been one for traditions, and their wedding was no exception. He gave her a silver locket to wear with the ring hanging off it. She much preferred it to the traditional ring. But the wedding, black skinny jeans were worn by both the bride and the groom, and a full out food-fight was involved at the reception. Along with a slightly tipsy Draco giving an incredibly memorable "Best Man Toast" and a pink-faced Hermione who was getting hit on the entire time, their wedding almost ended in a fight between the best man and the brides brother.

1. Cold

Whenever he got a cold, he turned into a pathetic small child, whimpering and needy. But she didn't mind. She cooked for him and fetched things and when he got better an endless amount of teasing would be her payback. He, of course, took it all in good-naturedly, getting his revenge later.

1. Heart

It had taken so much to open up his heart to her, but once he did, he realized he didn't have to. She had slipped through his walls like they weren't even there, and twisted her way to the center of his heart. She had captured him, just as surely as he had her.

1. Alcohol

He liked body shots. Sometimes a little too much. She still had pictures of him attempting to seduce his former Potions Master, ballroom dancing with The Boy Who Lived (equally trashed), and also trying to hide in the fridge, among other things. She had millions of embarrassing pictures of him completely trashed. He was constantly trying to find and burn them.

1. Nail Polish

She loved to get her nails done, nothing fancy, just a french manicure, but that was her chance to get out with Hermione and Alicia and Katie and Parvati and all her other Hogwarts friends and have some girl time. Plus, it was her weakness - a little girly habit that made her feel beautiful. He couldn't care less.. He loved the way they felt raking down his back.

1. Midnight

11:59.

"Will you marry me?"

The words sort of slipped out. He had planned everything out - romantic candles, flowers, fancy dinner, traditional everything. He should have known that was never going to work. So here they were, in the middle of the mosh pit at James and The Blue Leprechauns, dressed in ripped concert clothes. He didn't even have a real ring, just a simple silver band with an amethyst in the middle. It was her 5 month anniversary gift. He wasn't even down on one knee, telling her why he loved her and why she should spend the rest of her life with him. He was doing it all wrong. She would reject him.

12:00

"Yes!"

1. Speed

"Why do you fly so slow?"

"I'm not flying slow!"

"Yes, you are."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"If you're not flying slow, I'm a hippogriff's aunt."

"Really?"

"OH SHUT UP WILL YOU?"

1. Breathe

She loved the deep, calming breaths he took when he was sleeping, loved laying on his chest listening to his heartbeat. It felt right. She loved the feeling of his taut muscles beneath his smooth skin as she lay in his arms, right over his chest.

1. Magic

"What's the spell for light?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No! I can't remember!"

"Then I'm not telling you."

"C'mon! Just help me. Pleaseee?"

"What do I get?"

"I won't make you sing soprano with the boots I'm wearing."

"It's Lumos, love. Lumos."

1. Piercings

He often chewed the silver hoop on his bottom lip - when he did, he often concentrated better. It was pure habit. She found it incredibly distracting. Watching the silver flash in the light, pushing the ring into his smooth, supple lips... She couldn't get a thing done with him and his damn hoop.

1. Writing

She was a budding author - he, the creative artist. Inspiration struck when he decided he would paint her writing - and she wrote about him painting. "Ingenious" the critics called it, and brilliant it was. Their own personal Inception (She had to explain to him just exactly what that was)

1. Painting

He often slashed the canvas with bold strokes, mixing dark colours with flashes of bright streaks. Sometimes he'd make a bright and colourful painting, and then add dark shades mixed in the edges. Sometimes gentle, tiny strokes of watercolour were his poison, and yet sometimes he enjoyed the challenge of pastel and paint.

1. Chocolate

He loved chocolate. He'd eat it every day if he could. She said she didn't care if he ate all the chocolate he wanted but she had better get a kiss after. She liked his chocolate kisses, warm and heavenly. He liked the idea of chocolate kisses because it gave him an excuse to do two of his favorite things.

1. Laundry

She didn't mind doing the laundry. It was when she found a number in his pocket that she flipped out. After she had finished yelling her head off at her fiance, he simply took the scrap of paper out of her hands, and turned it around. It was the number for the wedding planner. She turned redder than her hair.

1. Arrows

She loved archery. He preferred knives to bows and arrows. She refused to learn how to fight with a knife, until she learned about throwing knives. She was a natural-born expert. He was still in shock.

1. Home

Home is where the heart is. Blaise hadn't ever had a real home, with his mother constantly marrying and remarrying. Ginny had always had a home. When she saw how much it meant to Blaise, she took him home. Her home was his, she told him. Standing in her room overlooking the field. He kissed her right in front of her family.

1. Goodbye

He was never good with goodbyes - and being away from her while she was still at Hogwarts was the hardest. He wrote to her almost everyday, and she wrote back, every time. Those letters were the one thing keeping him sane - and the holidays, of course, because he always made sure he was home to see Ginny when she was out.

1. Tigers

"What's your favorite animal?"

"Hmmmm... I think... Tigers."

"Tigers?"

"Tigers."

He would never tell her why.

1. Cherry Chapstick

He loved Cherry Chapstick. He wouldn't tell anyone, but the only reason he liked it was that was what she had on. Cherry Chapstick. Their very first kiss in the pouring rain, out in the park. His disaster date that he felt absolutely miserable about and she loved to pieces. Cherry Chapstick.

1. Glow-In-The-Dark

He turned off the lights as they tumbled into bed, pulling off clothes. Then he noticed what was written on the ceiling in glow in the dark paint. "Je'taime mi amor" She sighed as he entered her "Je vous adore"

1. Books

She was never a bookworm, like Hermione, she was much more interested in going out and doing. Blaise was much the same. However, he had a soft side where sometimes, just sometimes, curling up in front of a fire with a good book wasn't so bad after all.

1. Coca-Cola

He got wildly hyper off Muggle soda, and she always laughed when he crashed in the most unusual places, often sprawled out on the floor. He had such an addiction to sugar, you'd think he would be used to it by now, but she still occasionally found him falling asleep in weird places.

1. Tail

She had gotten incredibly mad once, and hexed him. It wasn't a painful spell, just one that would affect him in the worst way - his vanity. She had caused him to grow a tail. A big, black furred, wolf's tail. He had retaliated with tiny white wings - but instead, she liked them. He had only sighed in defeat.

1. Love

So, nobody was perfect. Especially this couple. But when you found someone you couldn't go a day without, someone who understood you perfectly and was, in all, your kind of person, who were you to turn it away? It was Love.


End file.
